A Random Elrios Story: Soul Breakerz Online
by XxArisaxX
Summary: Uh...okay. So, like, everyone is playing this online game. They meet each other and become friends without knowing they all go to the same school, El Star Academy. :3 Now, if you don't mind, IT'S REVENGE TIME! There might be some censored words later on, but idk for sure yet.
1. Prologue

**A Random Elrios Story: Soul Breakerz Online**

**Prologue:**

Okay, I was going to the gym (by force), and so, like, I got this idea where everyone is playing this online game called Soul Breakerz Online. They play with each other without knowing it.

* * *

**CHAT TIME:**

**Arisa:** Welcome to another one of my stories!

**Froggy:** Where do these ideas come from?

**Arisa:** My brain. Something you don't have.

**Froggy:** Meh.

**Elsword:** Am I gonna get to be with Aria?

**Chung:** NO!

**Arisa:** Maybe, but you guys don't know each other since you're playing online.

**Elsword & Chung:** EHHHH!?

**Everyone:** IT'S STORY TIME!

* * *

**Characters: Appearance and Class (In-Game)**

**Aria: **

Reality - Spirit Walker

In-Game - Resuscitated Abyss

**Ace: **

Reality - Moonlight Specialist

In-Game - Mech's Virtue

**Maria: **

Reality - Mythic Author

In-Game - Arcane Exorcist

**Lyon: **

Reality - Midnight Assassin

In-Game - Same (only has one job)

**Luna: **

Reality - Devil's Advocate

In-Game - Phantom Ringmaster

**Elsword:**

Reality - Lord Knight

In-Game - Infinity Sword

**Aisha:**

Reality - Dimension Witch

In-Game - Elemental Master

**Rena: **

Reality - Wind Sneaker

In-Game - Night Watcher

**Raven: **

Reality - Reckless Fist

In-Game - Veteran Commander

**Eve:**

Reality - Code Nemesis

In-Game - Code Battle Seraph

**Chung: **

Reality - Tactical Trooper

In-Game - Deadly Chaser

* * *

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Kog' and Kill3rCombo. The only things my friend and I own are our OCs.**

* * *

**Let's start!**

In this story, they're normal Japanese high school students who all play the MMORPG, _Soul Breakerz Online_. Without realizing it, they all become close friends-some closer than others. Oh, and the towns in the game are used in this game.

* * *

**Location: Vesalius Mansion**

**? Thoughts**

_Tch. Can't anyone match me in this game? Fighting my brother has its limits. Maybe I'll travel around seeing there's anyone to team up with. _

A 15 year old girl sat in front of a computer screen in a dark room. Her long pale blue hair was tied in a loose side ponytail. She wore a simple t-shirt and gym shorts. A small teardrop shaped pendant hung around her neck. The clicking of her keyboard were quiet and almost unheard. She slowly drank green tea from a small cup while talking to herself. Her sapphire eyes were emotionless.

"Is there anyone that can amuse me, or at least become my friend?"

Aria Vesalius

Online Name: AbyssEmpressxx

Online Ranking: #2

* * *

**Location: Same (Different Room)**

**? Thoughts**

_Hm, I wonder if there's anyone here. It sure is quiet when playing in Hamel. _

Aria's twin brother also sat in front of a large screen, except the lights were on. In his mouth was a spoon, and next to him was a small cup of vanilla ice cream. He didn't say anything out loud, but he showed a bright fire in his blue eyes. His white hair was messy with two strands reaching down to his shoulders. His black shirt and sweats got stained from the food. His emotions were clearly shown on his face.

"Ah, the peace. I wish it would end."

Ace Vesalius

Online Name: GunMasta83

Online Ranking: #6

* * *

**Location: Aranhold House**

**? Thoughts**

_I guess these people could improve. I did meet a nice boy though. I wonder who he is. _

A girl, 17 years old, was playing a game on her computer. Her silver hair was in a braid that ran along her back. She stared at the screen with her large emerald eyes. The girl was eating chocolate-being careful not to let it fall onto her red pajamas. Emotion did not radiate from her.

Maria Aranhold

Online Name: WindsOfSilver

Online Ranking: #5

* * *

**Location: Armonia House**

**? Thoughts**

_My bro was right. This game is pretty fun. I wonder if anyone else I know plays it. _

In front of a laptop, a 15 year old girl sat eating fried chicken while pressing keys on the keyboard. Her messy black hair was held back by a ponytail. She wore a tank top and guy's shorts. Her deep blue eyes were glued to the screen as she fought random people online. A wild aura was coming from her.

"C'mon, people. You can do way better than that."

Luna Armonia

Online Name: ICECREAMPERSONNN

Online Ranking: #7

* * *

**Location: Same (Different Room)**

**? Thoughts**

_Abyss, you're going down next time. You may beat me in sparring today, but you're dead next time I see you. _

The young man, about 17 or so, growled at the screen. He was upset because a girl beat him. Then, he blew his black hair out of his eyes. There was a lollipop in his mouth. This time, he wasn't wearing a shirt and just brown shorts. His purple eyes sparkled with determination.

"You're gonna regret the day you ever met me, Queen of Darkness."

Lyon Armonia

Online Name: iwasforcedagainstmywillhelpme

Online Ranking: #1

* * *

**Location: Sieghart Household**

**? Thoughts**

_I've gotta beat those two somehow, but I'm lower ranking than a girl. Ugh, I bet she's a nerd or something…or not. She could be really pretty. _

Spiky red hair covered the 16 year old boy's face. He just sat there, eating meat and pressing keys vigorously, trying to keep up with his opponent. There was a burning passion in his ruby red eyes. The young man simply wore a plain white shirt and red pajama pants. His fiery spirit roared as he continued playing.

"Just a little more to become number two. DAMN IT! I GOT BEAT BY A GIRL AGAIN!"

Elsword Sieghart

Online Name: SwordBusterXD

Online Ranking: #3

* * *

**Location: Someone's House**

**? Thoughts**

_Man, if anyone else finds out I play this, I'll be more unpopular than that weirdo, Luna. _

A girl with purple hair in twin curled tails. Her computer was purple like everything else in her room. She wore a nightgown, and was drinking milk. The 16 year old had an upset look on her face, and her purple eyes stared at the screen.

"Why do I play this game? If anyone finds out, I'll be like those nerds!"

Aisha

Online Name: XxMagicalGirlxX

Online Ranking: #10

* * *

**Location: It's Another House, Okay. **

**? Thoughts**

_Heheheh, I guess these people aren't that bad. Compared to the best, however, they're nothing. _

A young woman, around 17, played on the computer. She had tied her long green hair into a side ponytail. Her green clothes were wrinkled and stained from her dinner. Green eyes were looking happily at the screen. Like most others, she was immersed in the game.

"Let's have some fun, shall we? Not like you'll beat me~!"

Rena

Online Name: ~ElvenHero~

Online Ranking: #9

* * *

**Location: Yes, it's a house. **

**? Thoughts **

_Why do I fight these weaklings?_

A 17 year old man kept his golden eyes locked on his computer. Sweat dripped down his shirt. Boredom started to show on his face. He just continued to sit before starting to scream.

"UGH, WHY CAN'T I FIGHT SOME PEOPLE WITH ACTUAL SKILLS?!"

Raven

Online Name: BladeOfAnger

Online Ranking: #11

* * *

**Location: A Small Mansion**

**? Thoughts**

_Can't these people put up a bit more of a fight?_

Long silver hair flowed down a 16 year old girl's back. Her golden eyes were blank and showed no emotions. She typed quickly and calmly while drinking coffee. Her nightgown made her look like a princess-one that is deadly.

"Seriously, there's no one that can give me a good time."

Eve

Online Name: NasodQueen

Online Ranking: #4

* * *

**Location: Seiker Home**

**? Thoughts**

_Let's have a good time, people. Don't hold back. _

A boy with blonde hair with some brown parts resembling ears had a keyboard on his lap. He was 16 year old, and he had a slight feminine look. Since it was nighttime, he wore shirt and his boxers. His cerulean eyes were kept on his tv. The feeling of joy had come from him.

"I'll need to do more than this to rank up."

Chung Seiker

Online Name: xGuardianSniperx

Online Ranking: #8

* * *

**And that's our prologue!**

**CHAT TIME:**

**Arisa:** Okay, that took FOREVER!

**Froggy:** Well, it makes sense that Lyon's the best, but HOW COME I'M BELOW MARIA?!

**Everyone:** DEAL WITH IT!

**Raven:** At least you're not the lowest one.

**Everyone: ***continues arguing*

**Arisa:** Illusion Stinger! See ya next time! Remember, R&R!

**Everyone: ***moans in pain*


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**CHAT TIME:**

**Arisa:** Welcome, my children. Lol JK. I'm no pedo. I'm too young to be one.

**Froggy:** Don't act like one.

**Arisa:** Don't push it. *gets spears ready*

**Everyone:** *hides in emo corner*

**Eve:** Are you okay? Do I have to scan you? Did you make sure to take your medi-?

**Arisa:** I'M FINE, OKAY?!

**Eve:** *goes back to corner*

* * *

**Lol, while everyone dies, no I'm joking. Let's start!**

**Location: In-Game, Hamel Capital**

**Narrator's Thoughts**

Guild Chat:

AbyssEmpressxx: Hey, can I ask something?

ICECREAMPERSONNN: OMG! SHE TALKED. ABYSS ACTUALLY SAID SOMETHING.

iwasforcedagainstmywillhelpme: Ignore my sister, she's crazy. So, what do you need?

AbyssEmpressxx: Can someone help me with a dungeon?

GunMastsa83: Oi, sis, can I help?

SwordBusterXD: Hey, I wanna help. Back off weirdo.

xGuardianSniperx: You're the weirdo, Sword.

BladeOfAnger: Aren't there things wrong with both of you?

SwordBusterXD: SHADDUP!

xGuardianSniperx: I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!

NasodQueen: EVERYONE BE QUIET ALREADY!

XxMagicalGirlxX: Why am I even in this guild?

~ElvenHero~: Well, you accepted our invitation.

[WindsOfSilver] has joined the guild.

iwasforcedagainstmywillhelpme: WELCOME.

ICECREAMPERSONNN: WELCOME TO OUR GROUP.

AbyssEmpressxx: Ignore the idiots. Welcome to our guild.

SwordBusterXD: Are you a girl or a guy?

xGuardianSniperx: What kind of question is that?

SwordBusterXD: :P

WindsOfSilver: …

[WindsOfSilver] has withdrawn from the guild.

~ElvenHero~: Aw. You guys scared her.

BladeOfAnger: Morons.

NasodQueen: I wish I could slap them right now.

GunMasta83: So, anyone wanna help Abyss?

SwordBusterXD: I'll go.

xGuardianSniperx: Me too.

AbyssEmpressxx: Okay, one more.

ICECREAMPERSONNN: I'LL GO. I'LL GO.

AbyssEmpressxx: OI, GUN, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!

XxMagicalGirlxX: Uh…

[XxMagicalGirlxX] has withdrawn from the guild.

NasodQueen: Hm, maybe we should stop yelling?

AbyssEmpressxx: It's not my fault that my brother is in my room.

GunMasta83: What? I needed something.

~ElvenHero~: You didn't walk in to see her change, did you~? ^_^

_Uh…idk. It's Rena talking. What do you expect?_

AbyssEmpressxx: *gets scissors* You are dead.

GunMasta83: BUT I WASN'T! I SWEAR!

AbyssEmpressxx: I know, but I still have to get you back for making me lose to the #1 player. I COULD HAVE BECOME THE BEST, BUT NO, YOU JUST HAD TO BARGE INTO MY ROOM!

iwasforcedagainstmywillhelpme: Hey, you lost to me fair and square.

AbyssEmpressxx: My idiot of a brother made me miss the attack that could've killed you.

iwasforcedagainstmywillhelpme: Your Midnight Phantasm is scary. *shivers*

ICECREAMPERSONNN: C'MON LETS GO ALREADY!

SwordBusterXD: Yea. I'm bored.

xGuardianSniperx: I agree with him for once.

AbyssEmpressxx: Fine. Fine. Let's go.

[NasodQueen] has logged out.

[BladeOfAnger] has logged out.

[~ElvenHero~] has logged out.

**Location: In-Game, Temple of Frozen Water, Boss Stage**

**No One's Thoughts**

AbyssEmpressxx: Ice, attack Avalanche from the other side!

ICECREAMPERSONNN: Mkay.

SwordBusterXD: *uses Rage Cutter*

xGuardianSniperx: *uses Artillery Strike*

AbyssEmpressxx: *uses Hades Tempest*

ICECREAMPERSONNN: *uses Dancing Bladestorm*

ICECREAMPERSONNN: YAY! WE DIDN'T DIE!

GunMasta83: Oi, Abyss, we hafta go.

SwordBusterXD: See ya later!

xGuardianSniperx: Bye.

ICECREAMPERSONNN: Later!

iwasforcedagainstmywillhelpme: Goodbye.

AbyssEmpressxx: Cyaz!

[AbyssEmpressxx] has logged out.

[GunMasta83] has logged out.

SwordBusterXD: I guess I should go. My sis is telling me to come down for dinner.

xGuardianSniperx: I still have to finish my hw. Dammit.

[SwordBusterXD] has logged out.

[xGuardianSniperx] has logged out.

iwasforcedagainstmywillhelpme: Well, now I'm bored.

[iwasforcedagainstmywillhelpme] has logged out.

[ICECREAMPERSONNN] has logged out.

**The next day…**

**Location: El Star Academy**

**Lyon's Thoughts**

_Seriously, Abyss. Who in the world are you exactly?_

While thinking to himself, he bumped into one of the shyest and scariest girls in the school, Aria.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

"It's okay."

Aria just quietly walked away from him.

_Strange girl. _

"LYON~3!"

"Hu-?! WH-WHAT THE HECK, AISHA?!

"I just wanted to see my BOYFRIEND~~!"

"I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"HEY, BACK OFF MY BROTHER, YOU OLD HAG!"

Luna came running headfirst towards Lyon and Aisha. Suddenly…

"Luna, one more step, and you're dead."

"ARI, DON'T BE SO MEAN!"

Here it comes. Aria had a demonic and scary aura around her.

"Uh, I'll stop. Aisha, I think you should stop before the school ends up dead."

"Pfft, whatever. It's not like the "Dark Soul" will hurt me anyways."

"You wanna bet on that, you attention hog."

"Hey, guys. Break it up."

A red haired boy was standing between Aria and Aisha.

"Elsword, you'll protect me from that she-devil, won't you~?"

"Tch. Like he'd ever date an old lady."

"Right back at ya! Demon's Child!"

Aria sighed.

"Whatever. I have more important things to do."

"HEY! DON'T JUST WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

"Wait, Ari!"

Aria turned and gave Elsword a death glare.

"Don't call me that!"

She then walked away from everyone.

**Location: Class 2-A**

**Aria's Thoughts**

_Is everyone in this school an idiot? At least some aren't as bad as others. _

Aria's seat was next to Elsword, and behind her was Chung, an innocent boy with pikachu ears. Their homeroom teacher, Stella, walked in.

"Good Morning, everyone."

"Good Morning, Stella-sensei."

"Okay, first, I would like to introduce a new transfer student. C'mon in and introduce yourself."

A girl with braided silver hair and blank green eyes walked in. The tips of her hair were a green and blue color.

"Hello, my name is Maria Aranhold. Nice to meet you all."

Everyone started whispering to each other and making comments about Maria.

"Hey, Aria."

"Hm, what is it, Els?"

"Do you think the new student is somehow familiar?"

"Not really."

"Maria, you can sit next to Chung. He's the one behind the girl with blue hair."

Maria walked over to her desk, and Chung smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chung."

"Maria."

From the other side of the room, Lyon stared at the transfer student.

**Lyon's Thoughts**

_Is that…no, It can't be. Abyss? Is that you?_

He's off by a long shot.

**Location: Cafeteria**

**Maria's Thoughts**

_Eh, why does that guy keep staring at me?_

Lyon decided the only way to find out was by asking her himself. He casually walked over while girls stared in awe.

"Hey, Maria. Can I ask you a few things?"

"Uh, sure. What's your name though?"

"Oh, right. I'm Lyon. Anyways, do you play Soul Breakerz?"

"Uh, yea…"

_How would he know that?_

"Are you AbyssEmpressxx?"

"Uh…no. I remember seeing that name in the guild I applied for, but the members were really weird…"

"Oh, you're WindsOfSilver."

"Yea…are you the guy with the really long name…?"

"Don't ask why."

…**I blame Frog…**

**Location: Aranhold House**

**Maria's Thoughts**

_I'll give that guild one more chance. Maybe…just maybe, they aren't that bad…Lyon seems nice. _

Maria logged onto her character, WindsOfSilver.

**Location: In-Game, Velder Village**

**Narrator's Thoughts**

Guild Chat:

[ICECREAMPERSONNN] has logged onto the game.

[AbyssEmpressxx] has logged onto the game.

[iwasforcedagainstmywillhelpme] has logged onto the game.

[GunMasta83] has logged onto the game.

~ElvenHero~: Wb.

[WindsOfSilver] has joined the guild.

iwasforcedagainstmywillhelpme: Welcome. We promise we won't do anything.

ICECREAMPERSONNN: Wow, you came back. You owe me 5,000,000 ED, Gun. C'mon, hand it over.

AbyssEmpressxx: *face palm* You really are an idiot, Gun.

GunMasta83: Why are you so mean to me? T^T

[AbyssEmpressxx] has logged out.

[Ang3licDrag0n] has logged onto the game.

GunMasta83: ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?! SHE LEFT!

ICECREAMPERSONNN: LOLOLOLOL

Ang3licDrag0n: Uh…hi

SwordBusterXD: Yo~

Ang3licDrag0n: I'll go back to my emo corner now.

xGuardianSniperx: DON'T LEAVE US!

[Ang3licDrag0n] has logged out.

WindsOfSilver: I'm not enjoying my stay so far…

iwasforcedagainstmywillhelpme: Don't worry. You get used to it. ^_^

WindsOfSilver: Imma do my hw before I lose my sanity.

iwasforcedagainstmywillhelpme: Okay. D:

[WindsOfSilver] has logged out.

GunMasta83: I'll try to get my revenge on my sis now.

[GunMasta83] has logged out.

SwordBusterXD: I'm too lazy to train.

[SwordBusterXD] has logged out.

xGuardianSniperx: Everyone except us Admins are just so damn quiet. D:

[xGuardianSniperx] has logged out.

[iwasforcedagainstmywillhelpme] has logged out.

ICECREAMPERSONNN: Everyone left… D:

[ICECREAMPERSONNN] has logged out.

**CHAT TIME:**

**Arisa:** It took 5 hours to get the people I call family out of my place.

**Elsword:** That's mean.

**Froggy:** Ari's so mean.

**Arisa:** Look, I love them, but I can't stand so many people. Anyways, who is Ang3licDrag0n; actually, if you don't know, you're absentminded like Frog and Els. See ya next time! R&R or face the wrath of my scissors! :D

**Elsword & Froggy:** WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

**Arisa:** If you don't mind, Eve. XD

**Eve:** *nods* Mana Conversion. Awakening. Iron Scraps.

**Arisa:** Thanks. :3 R&R. I have many weapons to use against you, 'Kay?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I might updating slower cuz well, my family drives me crazy. I just can't stand so much noise.

* * *

**CHAT TIME: **

**Arisa:** *sits in dark corner typing*

**Froggy:** What's wrong with her?

**Elsword:** Her family is here again.

**Arisa:** *starts dying*

**Everyone:** NO. YOU CAN'T DIE YET. YOU HAVE TO FINISH THE STORY.

**Arisa:** Oh, yeah. LUNA. ACE. GUESS WHO THE COUPLE IN THIS STORY IS!

**Everyone except Luna, Ace, and Arisa:** OOOOOOHHH~~~~~!

**Luna & Ace:** Huh?

**Froggy:** …this…is…I…will…save his…pride…

**Arisa:** *pats Froggy* It's okay. I still might give you pudding.

**Froggy: **Mm, okay…

**Arisa:** You agreed to it. Now I must go back to my corner. I don't feel comfortable with 9 people in my house.

**Everyone:** But you stay with us…

**Arisa:** Yea, but you guys aren't all adults…or act like ones. *looks at Raven*

**Raven:** Why do you hate me?!

**Arisa:** Revolver Cannon, Giga Prominence, Cut Tendon, Arc Enemy, Wolf Fang, Finishing Slash, Hypersonic Stab, Flying Impact, Nuclear, X Crash, do I need to go on?

**Raven:** …

**Elsword:** Let's go to the story while Raven dies again. ._.

* * *

…**Just start…**

**Location: Vesalius Mansion**

**Ace's Thoughts (Yes, he has a brain.)**

_Ugh. Why can't Ari help me for once?_

Ace was studying, or trying and giving up, when someone knocked on the front door. He looked out his window and saw a blob of red. Then, Ace ran down the stairs to see what the person wanted.

"Who is it?!"

He yelled while walking down the stairs-slightly falling. When he opened the door, he saw Elsword standing there, still in his uniform.

"Do you need something, Els?"

"Uh…um…I-I-Is Aria home?"

_What's wrong with him…?_

"Sorry, no. She got dragged somewhere by Rena and Eve. I think they said something about shopping?"

"She hates shopping…"

"That's why I said 'dragged'…"

"Maybe I'll go see if I can find her…"

"What do need from my sister anyways?"

"I was…well I was thinking…of…asking her out…"

He was stuttering.

"Oh, well…as much as I don't want Aria dating, I know you'll take good care of her. So, you have my permission to date her."

_What the hell did I say that for…? Ari's gonna kill me…_

"Uh…ok. Bye."

* * *

**Location: The Mall (Why think of a name…)**

**Aria's Thoughts**

_I feel as if Ace did something stupid…_

"Hey, Aria. Come here and try these on."

"Ugh. Why do I have to be here?"

"C'mon. You gotta be a girl sometimes."

Aria was dragged by her best friends, Eve and Rena, to the mall to buy new clothes.

"Okay, go try these on~!"

"Wh-What the heck, Rena? I have to try on this many?!"

"Yes. Now go."

"Fine. Fine."

The first thing Aria changed into was a black t-shirt with a blue dragon, a jean jacket, a pleated white skirt, and laced sandals.

"OMG~! You look so kawaii, Aria~!"

"Thanks, Rena."

As Rena continued complimenting Aria, Elsword was in the mall and had noticed them. He saw Aria and his mouth dropped. She had changed into a knee length dress that was midnight blue. A black ribbon was around the waist, and it had a small white gem in the center of the bow. She wore black laced heels and a white short jacket.

**Elsword's Thoughts**

_OMG. She looks so pretty. Now, I really better ask her to the dance before anyone else does. This is probably not the best time though. _

Overall, Rena made Aria buy at least 20 new outfits. Elsword went home and decided that he would ask his crush to the dance tomorrow.

* * *

**Location: Sieghart Household **

**Elsword's Thoughts**

_I do love Ari, but I wonder who Abyss is. Those two are a lot alike. They're both really scary…I might like Abyss…MIGHT. _

Elsword chose to drown his thoughts out on _Soul Breakerz_.

* * *

**Location: In-Game, Hamel Capital**

**Narrator's Thoughts**

Guild Chat:

[SwordBusterXD] has logged onto the game.

AbyssEmpressxx: Wb.

SwordBusterXD: Where is everyone?

AbyssEmpressxx: My bro is trying to find a date. Don't ask. As for everyone else…idk.

SwordBusterXD: Hey, what school do you go to?

AbyssEmpressxx: Why do you ask?

SwordBusterXD: I was just wondering since you're a lot like my friend.

AbyssEmpressxx: I go to El Star Academy…

SwordBusterXD: YAY! I GUESSED RIGHT. IT'S YOU, ARI, ISN'T IT?!

AbyssEmpressxx: Els…?!

SwordBusterXD: Lol. Yup. Hey, can I ask you something tmr?

AbyssEmpressxx: Sure.

SwordBusterXD: Oh, and if it's okay…could I walk with you to school?

AbyssEmpressxx: Go ahead. My bro's walking with Luna, at least now I'm not alone. XD

SwordBusterXD: Whoa. You made a happy face…

AbyssEmpressxx: I can be happy. I just hide it. Well, I gtg. Cyaz! Oh, and please don't tell anyone about this conversation.

SwordBusterXD: Mkay, I'll come over tmr then.

[AbyssEmpressxx] has logged out.

[SwordBusterXD] has logged out.

* * *

**Location: Vesalius Mansion**

**Aria's Thoughts**

"I wonder what Els wanted to ask me?"

* * *

**Location: The Park (me no good at names)**

**Narrator's Thoughts**

_Finally, we are at this part. Wait, I'm dead if I do this…Oh, well. _

Luna and Ace were sitting under a tree eating ice cream.

"So, Luna. You wanna be my date for the dance?"

"Do I have to wear a dress?"

"No, you just have to wear something a little fancier. Like a dress shirt or something."

"Mkay, that's good. I'll go with you, but if Ari and Lyon make fun of us…"

"Kill them?"

"Yup!"

Ace patted Luna in the head, trying not to hug her. After all, Luna hates getting hugged by anyone. The boy blushed faintly, but not enough for his best friend to see.

"Y'know, I've always wondered why you're so short compared to Lyon."

"Sh-Shut up! It's not my fault I'm short!"

"Right~!"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Oh, look at the time. I have to go."

Ace got up and ran away before Luna could do anything.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

_Aw. Don't they seem cute together? I'm so dead…_

* * *

**Location: Rena's House**

**No One's Thoughts**

Rena and Eve were in Rena's room talking about love and other girly things.

"So, Eve, did you see Elsword staring at us in the mall?"

"How could I not? He kept gawking at Aria, but I don't think she noticed."

"Anyways, so, do you like anyone?"

Eve started to blush.

"Well…I sorta like someone. He's really nice, and his hair is really nice."

"You're talking about Chung, aren't you?"

"You could tell?"

"It's pretty obvious. You always stare at him in class."

"You mean like how you look at Raven."

Silence appeared once again to destroy the mood.

"Eve, this isn't about me!"

"So, what do you do for fun?"

"Well, I mostly play Soul Breakerz. Don't tell anyone though."

"Why? I play it. My name's NasodQueen."

"Oh, that's you? I'm ~ElvenHero~."

"It's amazing how we are friends online and real life without knowing it."

"Mhmm."

A phone started ringing. Eve picked it up and said she had to go.

"See ya tomorrow!"

* * *

**CHAT TIME: **

**Arisa:** Everyone is starting to realize they're friends online as well as in reality.

**Ace:** Um…

**Froggy:** Hm, I'm not comfortable with this, but it's still better than Maria x Lyon.

**Arisa:** You don't let me enjoy life.

**Froggy:** :D

**Arisa:** Meh.

**Raven, Maria, and Lyon:** WHERE ARE WE IN THIS?!

**Arisa:** Back to the story~!

**Raven, Maria, and Lyon:** DON'T JUST IGNORE US!

* * *

***ignores***

**The next day…**

**Location: Way to school**

**Elsword's Thoughts**

_Okay, I can do this. I hafta do this or someone's gonna steal her away from me. _

Elsword knocked on Aria's door, and Ace answered.

"My sis will be ready in a sec. Do you wanna come in?"

"It's okay. I can wait."

"Oh, hey, Els. I didn't think you would be here already."

Aria ran down the stairs with her book bag. She slightly stumbled, but didn't fall.

"Can we go now, Ari?"

"Uh, yea. How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Heh, you know me better."

"I guess. So, what did you wanna ask me?"

"Uh…Wi-Will you g-go to…the da-?"

Before he could finish, Aria gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Yes. I'll go with you, but next time, just say it."

"R-Right."

Elsword's face turned as red as his flaming hair. Aria saw him and slightly giggled. She started blushing, but stopped almost immediately. The rest of the walk was quiet until Elsword held Aria's hand, and she blushed before calming down again. Behind a bush, Luna and Ace were watching unseen until…Luna stepped on a branch. Aria quickly turned around and saw the bush rustling. Whispers were slightly heard.

"Luna, what the heck?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't see it."

The sarcasm was clear though.

"ACE! LUNA! GET THE HELL OUT OF THAT DAMN BUSH!"

Elsword quietly muttered to himself.

"And there goes my moment…"

The two idiots emerged from the bush and tried to avoid looking at Aria's piercing blue eyes. The evil aura coming from her was easily sensed by everyone, including people passing by.

"We're dead…aren't we?"

"Mm, not yet. I'll have my revenge later."

The evil smirk that appeared on her face was enough to scare Luna, but Ace was used to it. Still, he was afraid of his sister. Everyone in the school was afraid of her.

"Let's go, Ari."

"Fine."

* * *

**Location: Class 2-A**

**Rena's Thoughts**

_Aw~! Elsword and Aria make the cutest couple ever~! _

Rena sighed. She started to wonder about Raven. Many guys had tried asking her to the dance, but she rejected all of them. The man of her dreams didn't have a date yet either. Much to her surprise, Raven walked up to her.

"H-Hey, Rena."

"Good Morning, Raven. Do you need anything?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go…to the dance with me this Friday?"

"Oh, I would love to~!"

_OMG. I AM SO HAPPY HE ASKED ME. THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER~!_

As Rena jumped with joy, she noticed Chung walking over to Eve.

"Yo, Eve."

"Hello, Chung. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"D-Do y-you…wa-wanna…GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME?!"

He stuttered and ended up blurting out his question.

"Okay. Let's have a fun time."

Eve gave him one of her rare smiles when…a random boy accidentally hit her.

*SLAP*

"Ow…I'm so sorry, Eve. I didn't mean, too."

"Ace…why were you behind me?"

"I just got here and was walking to my desk…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you…"

Eve's famous around the school for her slap, which could have enough force to push someone back. It was almost as scary as Aria's rage mode. However, her rage could destroy the school. (I know how to rage my friends I know how to rage.) The two scariest girls are also two of the smartest. The school bell then rang just as Maria came running through the door. Luckily, Miss Stella wasn't there yet, and she made it to her desk without getting in trouble. Everyone quietly talked while waiting for her.

"Great, she's late again. Hey, Els, have you seen Luna?"

"No, I think she might have said something about…hiding in a corner…Why; are you looking for her, Ari?"

"Just wondering…"

"ATTENTION! SCHOOL IS CANCELED FOR THE DAY DUE TO CERTAIN CAUSALITIES!"

Principal Penensio said that so loud people had to cover their ears. After the announcement, everyone started to cheer and get up to leave. Aria got up and walked towards her brother.

"Ace, did you do anything?"

"What would I do…?"

"Well, I don't know. Hack into the school's system and disabling the firewall."

"What? I would never do that!"

Aria could tell he was lying and sighed. Almost everyone had left, so Elsword decided to spend some alone time with Aria.

* * *

**Later that day…**

**Location: In-Game, Tempest Unlimited Sparring Room**

**Narrator's Thoughts**

Regular Chat:

AbyssEmpressxx: C'mon, man, you can do way better than that!

iwasforcedagainstmywillhelpme: SHUT UP! *uses Dying Will*

AbyssEmpressxx: Not good enough. *uses Frost Blade*

AbyssEmpressxx has defeated iwasforcedagainstmywillhelpme.

iwasforcedagainstmywillhelpme: Pfft, I went easy on you.

AbyssEmpressxx: Then, why won't you fight me in an actual arena match?

iwasforcedagainstmywillhelpme: …

[iwasforcedagainstmywillhelpme] has logged out.

Guild Chat:

[AbyssEmpressxx] has logged out.

[Ang3licDrag0n] has logged onto the game.

ICECREAMPERSONNN: Wb.

Ang3licDrag0n: Sup~!

ICECREAMPERSONNN: So, wanna spar with me?

Ang3licDrag0n: Sure. I'll make the room.

ICECREAMPERSONNN: Okay.

Ang3licDrag0n: The room is already there. It's named TU Sparring. Pw is tempest.

ICECREAMPERSONNN: Mkay, I'm in. Let's start.

**A few seconds later…**

Ang3licDrag0n: *uses Heavenly Genesis*

ICECREAMPERSONNN: NO FAIR! YOU CAN HEAL YOURSELF!

Ang3licDrag0n: Deal with it. *uses Rain of Heaven*

Ang3licDrag0n has defeated ICECREAMPERSONNN.

ICECREAMPERSONNN: WHAT THE FREAK?!

Ang3licDrag0n: It's not an actual match…so nothing will change. Besides, I don't have a rank.

ICECREAMPERSONNN: Why don't you get one then? You could easily get in the top 10.

Ang3licDrag0n: I rarely play this character. That's why. Oh, crap. I have to go find my hw. See ya around!

ICECREAMPERSONNN: Bye…

[Ang3licDrag0n] has logged out.

[GunMasta83] has logged onto the game.

ICECREAMPERSONNN: Wb.

GunMasta83: Have you seen my sis?

ICECREAMPERSONNN: No…she logged out awhile ago.

GunMasta83: Oh…then, I'm safe for now…I better run.

ICECREAMPERSONNN: …

[GunMasta83] has logged out.

[ICECREAMPERSONNN] has logged out.

[xGuardianSniperx] has logged onto the game.

[NasodQueen] has logged onto the game.

[XxMagicalGirlxX] has joined the guild.

[BladeOfAnger] has logged onto the game.

BladeOfAnger: So, what made you come back?

XxMagicalGirlxX: The other guilds were full of creepy pedos and perverts.

xGuardianSniperx: Hey, has anyone seen Abyss lately?

NasodQueen: Idk…

[GunMasta83] has logged onto the game.

xGuardianSniperx: Sup! Where's your sis?

GunMasta83: She's probably out with her new bf or something.

XxMagicalGirlxX: She has a bf?

GunMasta83: He's taking her to our school's dance, so I guess.

BladeOfAnger: I wish I had a gf.

NasodQueen: Like that's gonna happen. ._.

GunMasta83: You can never be sure. I might have a gf soon…if she's willing to say that. *sigh*

XxMagicalGirlxX: So, dungeon anyone?

BladeOfAnger: I'll go.

NasodQueen: Me too.

GunMasta83: I gtg.

[GunMasta83] has logged out.

* * *

**Location: In-Game, Halls of Water, Boss Stage**

**Narrator's Thoughts**

XxMagicalGirlxX: *uses Blizzard Shower*

BladeOfAnger: *uses Giga Prominence*

NasodQueen: *uses Energetic Heart* *uses Giga Stream*

XxMagicalGirlxX: Well, that takes care of that.

NasodQueen: I'm bored. Later.

[NasodQueen] has logged out.

BladeOfAnger: It is getting pretty late.

[BladeOfAnger] has logged out.

[XxMagicalGirlxX] has logged out.

* * *

**CHAT TIME: **

**Arisa:** I need to make this longer. I haven't even gotten to the main part.

**Everyone except Ace and Luna:** *stares at Luna and Ace*

**Luna and Ace:** What?

**Rena:** Aw~! So clueless!

**Aria:** *drags Rena away* Sorry, but it's my job to torture my brother and his friends.

**Everyone but Aria and Rena:** *stare*

**Ace:** She said sorry…THE WORLD IS ENDING

**Arisa:** This is like the time I started singing…

**Froggy: **OMG THE WORLD REALLY IS ENDING!

**Aria: ***takes out blade* Can't you all shut up already?

**Everyone except Aria: ***hides in corner*

**Aria: **Tch…see ya next time…uh, there's gonna be a next time. I can't kill Arisa…I promised.

**Arisa: **R&R. :3


End file.
